The Perfect Ending
by writer3098
Summary: The show may have left out what happened once Kurt transferred to Dalton but I sure didn't. Just ask and you shall receive. Any Klaine prompts tht you wanna see written but don't know how, just leave them in the reviews and i will gladly write them.


A perfect ending

**A/N: This is going to be a prompt fic, meaning that you can send me prompts for Klaine and I will write off of them and publish them hear, kay?**

_**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Glee**_

_Prompt: The warblers have a party after sectionals and truth or dare turns things rather awkward_

"Congrats Warblers on our tie at Sectionals, but there was a few mistakes," Wes started but was interrupted by the groans of the surrounding Warblers. "But we can go over those at our next meeting right now, I think we need to celebrate," he finished with a wide grin as the groans were replaced with cheers and shouts.

"Pizza will be here soon!" David shouted over the roars of his fellow singers.

"Let's play truth or dare until then!" Thad yells twice as loud as David had.

The rest of the warblers grew quieter as they formed a circle, that didn't include Kurt and Blaine who stood awkwardly around them. "C'mon guys, you gotta play," Nick said as he and Jeff stood up and grabbed the two of them, pulling them over and sitting them down.

"Fine," Kurt mumbled as he got into a more comfortable position that included him laying against Blaine.

"Me first!" an over excited warbler cheered as he turned to Blaine, winking at Wes and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Blaine sighed knowing better than to pick dare.

"Who do you think is the cutest in this room?" he asked.

Blaine let a curse out in a muttered breath as he glanced up and asked, "Do I have too?"

"Yes," Wes answered smirking at him.

"Fine," he sighed and leaned away from Kurt as he said his name, causing them both to blush and the other Warblers to high five.

"Okay, Wes truth or dare?" Blaine asked turning to his friend with an evil smirk.

"Dare," Wes said challenging Blaine with his eyes.

"Kiss Nick," Blaine challenged and received glares from not only Wes and Nick but also Jeff, as Nick leaned forward and pecked Wes on te lips once, and after reviving multiple kisses from Jeff.

"Okay, Kurt truth or Dare?" Wes asked turning to a frightened looking Kurt.

He turned to face Blaine before swallowing air and saying, "Truth," not even turning from Blaine.

"Who do you like?" Wes asked settling back on his knees as he looked at Kurt with a smirk on his face, but when Blaine turned to look at Kurt he found him paler than usually.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered hiding his red face in his hands and Blaine was about to pull him into a hug but realized that it would just make it worse for them both. After a few minutes he sat back up and glared at Wes before turning to a smiling Jeff and asking, "Jeff, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jeff said smirking at Kurt, figuring the dare couldn't be that bad.

As soon as he said the word, Kurt thought of some of the stuff both the girls and guys of New Directions were forced but nothing came to him so he went with his gut, "Jeff," he started turning to face the still smirking boy, "since Blaine had Wes and Nick kiss, it's only fair for you to kiss David,"

Jeff's face dropped and he opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt held up a single hand and Jeff leaned towards the boy next to him, pecking him on the lips before going back to leaning against Nick and the game continued, going through the rest of the Warblers before Wes got a text saying the pizza was here and Kurt and Blaine volunteered to go down and get it. As they were walking down the steps, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards him, pressing their lips together, worried at first when Kurt froze but he slowly melted into the kiss, pulling away too soon for Blaine's liking. "Better get that pizza," he said as he danced away, a smirk on his face, Blaine ran to catch up with him just as he reached the door.

"You know what they're trying to do in there right?" he asked Kurt with a smirk.

"Yeah, so next time one of us has to pick Dare and we know what they're gonna say anyway," Kurt smirked back.

"Okay and then after that how do we get Wes and David back?" Blaine asking taking the pizza and paying for it, along with the tip.

"You leave that to me," Kurt said with a smirk thinking back to the dares Santana always used.

"Okay,"Blaine said a bit unsure but led Kurt i=up the steps none the less, when they stepped back into the room, they were attacked and once everyone had gotten pizza, they sat back in the circle and started the game again.

After a while David asked Kurt, "Truth or-"

"Dare," Kurt interrupted him, throwing a wink in Blaine's direction.

David looked over at Wes and then said, "Kiss Blaine,"

"Okay," Kurt said as he locked his lips with Blaine's for the second time that evening and as they slowly broke apart, Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes before remembering they weren't alone and the two separated. "Wes, truth or dare?" Kurt said turning to the head Warbler.

"Dare," Wes said before groaning at the look in Kurt's eyes.

"Kiss, David," Kurt said deciding against his first dare.

"Fine," Wes said leaning towards David, not seeing Kurt and Blaine pull out their phones and as their lips met, the two boys each took a picture before standing up and leaving the room, leaving the rest of the group to explain.

**Okay that didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but I still think it was pretty good. Review and tell me what you think?**

**And of course Send me the prompts!**

**:D**


End file.
